Brock's Book of Babes
by AmyBieberKetchum
Summary: It's a rainy day in Pallet Town. Misty and Ash find brock's book of babes


Rain pattered down the window. Misty sighed. Ash's stomach grumbled.

It was yet another rainy day in Pallet Town.

'Grr!' Ash growled. 'I'm starving! When's Brock back?'

'How should I know?' Misty said, equally as agitated.

'Kaa.' Pikachu cried miserably as his little stomach rumbled.

He jumped off the bed with a tiny thud and sniffed Brock's backpack, hoping for a snack.

'Hey good idea, buddy!' Ash grinned.

'Pity his dense trainer couldn't have thought of that!' Misty said, yawning.

'Prii!' Misty's egg pokemon cried. Togepi always enjoyed his trainer insulting Ash.

Ash began searching the many pockets mumbling as he went.

'Nothing here, nothing there, not even a crumb in here!'

Misty sighed.

'Let me have a look' she said, shoving him out the way.

'You're right for once Ash! Not a thing.' Misty said, eyes dulling.

'Argh!' he groaned, throwing himself on the bed dramatically.

Misty rolled her eyes.

'Hey. Did you check the biggest pocket on the front?' She asked.

'Uh no…' Ash said, sheepishly.

She tried to open the bag.

'It won't open!' she cried angrily.

Ash jumped off the bed.

'Let me try!' he said, rolling up his sleeves and flexing his arms.

Misty blushed. For a 13-year-old boy, he had quite toned arms.

She tried to pull herself together and turned back to her friend. He was busy tugging at the zip, trying to open it, with no such luck.

'How about we both pull together?' she suggested.

'Okay… But I can do it on my own.' Ash said boastfully.

Misty laughed.

'Right.' She said as she put her hand over Ash's to help him.

They both turned red at this.

'Let's both pull!' she cried.

After a while they could feel the bag begin to unzip.

'Just a little more!' Ash called, turning red with effort.

With an almighty ripping sound, the pocket unzipped.

'Phew!' they both said in unison.

'What is in there anyway?' he said curiously.

'Just a book.' Misty replied, her eyes beginning to dull again.

'So all that effort for a book?' Ash said huffily.

'Not just any book!' she said, her face lighting up. 'Read the front!' she ordered.

Ash sighed.

'Brock's Book of Babes.' He read, grinning.

'Open it!' Misty urged, eyes sparkling.

Ash did exactly what she said.

'What is it about anyway?' he asked.

Misty looked at the synopsis.

'Judging by the back, it an a-z of all the girls Brock has met! She laughed. 'Go to the first page.'

That was exactly what Ash did.

'Annabel' he read. 'She is the frontier brain of the battle tower. She specializes in psychic type pokemon. It is believed that she had feelings for Ash.'

Misty began became angry at this.

'What does it mean she has feelings for me?' Ash said, densely.

Misty face palmed but said nothing.

'Bianca.' Misty read. 'She lives in Alto Mare, Johto. I am still unsure as to whether it was her who kissed Ash or Latias.'

She shuddered at the memory.

Ash grabbed the book. 'Hey! Your sisters are in here!' he cried.

'Why? Am I in there?' she asked, grabbing the book back.

'K…L…M.' she muttered. 'Here we go!'

'Let me read it!' Ash said, snatching the book back again. 'Misty. She is the gym leader of Cerulean City. I have known her since she was ten. She is pretty but not gorgeous like her sisters…'

Misty drooped at this.

Ash continued. 'She says she followed Ash because of her bike. Everyone knows that's rubbish. It is because she has a major crush on him.'

Misty turned beet red. Ash sniggered uncertainly. He looked at misty. She had her face buried in her hands. His face fell.

'Uh it's not true is it Misty? You don't have a crush on me do you?' he asked nervously.

She looked up at him, hesitated then nodded sadly. Ash gulped.

'Why you crying over it? It's not that bad.'

Misty sniffed.

'I thought it would ruin our friendship.' She said, her voice shaky.

'How? I don't mind. In fact…' he said holding her hands, 'I have a crush on you too.' His cheeks were tinted with a blush at this point.'

Misty's mouth dropped open.

'You- you do?' she asked uncertainly.

'Yeah…' he said looking down. 'I've wanted to tell you for ages but…'

'You thought the same as me?' she finished for him.

'Hm' was all he could say.

Misty stroked his cheek. Ash looked up to see her face close to his, her lips puckering.

He leant forward. He had waited for this moment for so long. Their lips were about to touch when the door suddenly burst open and Brock bounded in.

'Sorry I took so long guys. The queue was so long…' he trailed off.

He glanced up at his best friend's whose lips were a centimetre away from each other's. Brock looked down to see what was in their hands. It was his book!

His nostrils flared.

'Right you guys. You have some serious explaining to do…' He said.


End file.
